world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
Buildings
Buildings are special tiles on the map which gives you benefits when you occupy them. Cities Cities are the primary producer of resources and infantry units. The level of the City will decide what kind of infantry unit could be built and the amount of gold produced. All Cities can heal occupying Units over time and they heal faster if the City is at a higher level. Some Cities have the capability to produce and launch nuclear arms and/or missiles from silos. Occupying cities are often the primary objective of Campaigns. Cities cannot be captured unless the City's hp is 0 and there are currently no troops in the City. The city's HP is considered to be a Fortress unit and is affected by unit perks like Mobile Infantry's grenades, Destroyer's and Battleship's Naval Artillery, and a Commander's Explosives perk. The city tile itself is considered to be both a plain and a city, and the Commander Perks Plain Fighting and Street Fighting will have its effects here. Capital cities will be represented by a star on the icon. If the Capital City of a neutral country is captured, the invading country will get all of the neutral country's territory. This however does not apply to the countries participating in a side in Conquests, as it is required to either capture all the cities the country possess, or Campaigns, where you have to capture all objectives. Special Cities Many countries have a city with special landmarks, mostly Capital cities. These sometimes produce more resources than normal cities. Factories Primary producer of Artillery and Armoured Units. The level of the factory will determines what units could be built and the amount of steel production. Some factories will not produce certain units due to the timeline, most notably 1939 conquest (Super Tank) no matter how high the level is. Factories are always in cities. Factories with higher levels can produce all of the troops of the previous tier . Airports Able to conduct air raids. The level of the airport will determine what type of air raid can be conducted. The level of the airport will not effect the range of the air raid. To expand the range you need to upgrade the planes in the technology section. Docks The place for manufacturing naval units. The docks grant a small amount of gold like a city. However unlike a city, docks do not heal any units. Oil Fields/Oil Rigs Primary producer of oil The level of Oil rigs and Oil fields will determine the amount of the oil produced by them. Different levels of oil fields or rig can be determined by looking at them. Oil rigs produce more than most oil fields. They can give you different amounts of oil depending on the type. Villages Secondary producer of gold. Production will vary based on the size of the village. Villages will look different depending on what region it's in. It rarely has local resistance (though Alien Destroyer often guard Villages). Category:Pages that need work